Prayers for Bobby
by Odana
Summary: Bobby ist homosexuell. Seine Mutter kommt nicht damit klar und verstößt ihn regelrecht aus der Familie, versucht, ihn von seinen "Sünden" zu heilen, mit Gottes Hilfe. An einem bestimmten Punkt sieht Bobby keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben und versucht, sich von einer Autobahnbrücke zu stürzen. Wer kann ihn noch retten?


Man versteht die Story besser, wenn man den Film dazu schon einma gesehen hat. Aber unbedingt auf Englisch sehen, deutsche Tonspur ist eine Katastrophe!

* * *

Bobby Griffith hätte nie geglaubt, dass er dem Tod schon in so jungen Jahren ins Auge sehen würde.

Der kalte Herbstwind umblies ihn, als er auf der Brüstung der Autobahnbrücke stand. Doch er war nicht annähernd so kalt, wie sein Herz und seine Seele waren.

Seine Familie hasste ihn. Allen voran seine Mutter. Sie hatte es noch nie akzeptiert, wenn ein Mensch anders als ihr Idealbild war, welches ihr von der Bibel gezeigt wurde. Und dann war ihr eigener Sohn einer... von ihnen.

Bobby hatte alles versucht, um sich zu ändern, um seine Mutter zu ändern, doch alle Versuche schlugen fehl und rissen nur noch ein größeres Loch in sein sowieso schon geschundenes Herz.

Selbst David, seine erste große richtige Liebe, wandte sich von ihm ab. Immer wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit küssten, musste Bobby gegen sein Inneres kämpfen, ein Inneres, was ihm von seiner Mutter eingepflanzt worden war. Ein falsches Inneres. Das wusste er. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, es aus seinem Körper zu verbannen, er schaffte es nicht. Wie eine Klette klebte es an ihm und ließ ihn nicht los.

Es hatte Bobby das Herz regelrecht in Stücke gerissen, als er David mit einem anderen Mann sah. Er war sein einziger Halt gewesen, ein Halm, der ihn davor bewahrte, nicht in ein schwarzes Loch zu fallen.

Und nun stand Bobby auf der Brüstung, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme ausgebreitet, bereit, sein Leben zu beenden.

Er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst vor den Schmerzen, vor dem Tod. Was, wenn er das hier überleben würde? Man würde ihn für immer wegsperren, und er musste sein gesamtes Leben in diesem Unglück leben.

Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und fielen ihm auf seinen Pullover, den David ihm zu seinem 20. Geburtstag vor einer Woche geschenkt hatte.

Bobby war glücklich an diesem Tag gewesen, hatte seine ganzen Sorgen und sein ganzes Leid vergessen.

David hatte ihn zu seinen Eltern mitgenommen, zu Eltern, die vollkommen akzeptierten, wer er war. Sie unterstützten ihn, wo sie konnten, und Bobby wünschte sich aus tiefstem Herzen, dass seine Eltern ihre Einstellung ablegen und diese annehmen würden.

Doch der Wunsch blieb unerfüllt.

Bobby zitterte und er schluchzte laut auf, als er sich an das letzte Gespräch erinnerte, das er mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte: „Ich habe keinen schwulen Sohn." „Dann, Mum, hast du keinen Sohn." „Schön."

Krack. Ein gezieltes Wort hatte Bobbys Herz zum Bersten gebracht.

Ein letztes Mal ließ er sein kurzes Leben an sich vorbeiziehen und machte sich bereit zum Sprung. Einzelne Fetzen flogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, tanzten durcheinander, vernebelten seine Sicht.

„Es tut mir leid!", schrie er und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, in das schwarze Loch, wo der Tod schon darauf wartete, ihn endlich in seine Arme zu schließen.

„NEIN!", schrie jemand.

Er erwartete einen Aufprall und Schmerzen, dann die Erlösung, doch er spürte nur, wie ihn starke Arme auffingen.

War das der Tod? Der schon auf ihn gewartet hatte?

Bobby öffnete zaghaft die Augen und blickte genau in das Gesicht von David.

Er lag auch nicht auf der Autobahn unter ihm, sondern auf der Brücke.

David hatte ihn in letzter Sekunde von der Brüstung gezogen und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Tränen liefen auch ihm übers Gesicht und er schluchzte.

Bobby versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, sich doch noch über die Brüstung zu stürzen, doch David ließ ihn nicht los.

Bobby gab auf. David hatte seinen Selbstmordversuch vereitelt.

„Warum, Bobby? Warum?", flüsterte er leise und sah Bobby tief in die roten und verheulten Augen.

„Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!", heulte Bobby und ließ seinen Tränen erneut freien Lauf.

Es tat David in der Seele weh, seinen Freund so leiden zu sehen.

Beruhigend strich er Bobby über die tränennasse Wange.

Minutenlang lag Bobby in seinen Armen und weinte einfach nur, weinte, ließ alles heraus, was sich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hatte, und es tat ihm verdammt gut.

„Ich... Ich habe dich heute Nacht gesehen. Mit einem anderen Mann", sagte Bobby leise, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

„Ben ist ein sehr guter Freund, ich habe etwas mit ihm getrunken und mich mit ihm über dich unterhalten. Dank ihm bin ich hier und habe dich vor dieser Dummheit gerettet!"

Bobby schämte sich, direkt daran gedacht zu haben, dass sein Freund ihn betrogen hätte, und es erschien ihm gleichzeitig immer absurder, warum er sich hatte umbringen wollen.

„Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Und die Sorgen waren offenbar recht begründet. Glaub mir, ich liebe dich aus ganzem Herzen, und ich würde dich nie verletzen!", sagte David und strich Bobby eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

David hob Bobby schließlich vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Auto, wo er ihn in eine dicke Decke einwickelte und in den Sitz setzte.

„Bringst du mich jetzt in die Psychiatrie, damit ich weggesperrt werde?", fragte Bobby ängstlich, als David auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm.

„Deine Eltern sind diejenigen, die man in eine Psychiatrie bringen sollte. Aber darum kümmern wir uns später. Versuch, ein wenig zu schlafen", sagte David und startete den Motor.

Bobby versuchte zu schlafen, doch es ging nicht. Es tat ihm alles so leid. Er wollte sich doch eigentlich gar nicht umbringen, er wollte leben, zusammen mit David!

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt hielten sie vor Davids Wohnung. Er trug Bobby wieder aus dem Auto heraus und legte ihn ins Bett, deckte ihn behutsam zu und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante.

„Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust. Du musst aufhören, ständig an deine Eltern zu denken und versuchst, ihrem verqueren Idealbild zu entsprechen. Du bist etwas besonderes, Bobby Griffith, egal, was sie sagen", sagte David.

„Ich verspreche es dir. Das war dumm von mir. Fast hätte ich den Fehler meines Lebens begangen. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", sagte Bobby.

„Jetzt schlaf ein wenig, morgen musst du ausgeruht sein. Wir werden nach Walnut Creek fahren"

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?"

„Pures Glück. Anscheinend will doch jemand da oben, dass du am Leben bleibst!"

Mit diesen Worten gab David Bobby noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Bobby schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, aber immer wieder musste er daran denken, dass er morgen seine Mutter wiedersehen würde. Er würde sich nicht länger mit falschen Idealbildern aus der Bibel speisen lassen, ab sofort würde er nicht mahr auf das hören, was sie sagt. Aber er hatte auch Angst. Angst vor dem, was seine Mutter womöglich sagen würde.

„David?", rief er zaghaft in die dunkle Stille hinein.

Er hörte sogleich Schritte auf dem Flur und einen Moment später wurde die Tür geöffnet und David steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Was ist denn?", flüsterte er.

„Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Kannst du- Kannst du vielleicht hier schlafen?"

„Natürlich, Bobby. Wenn du dann endlich schläfst..."

David zog seine Sachen aus und legte sich zu Bobby ins Bett. Sofort drückte Bobby sich an ihm und wärmte sich an dessen Körperwärme.

Sanft kraulte David ihm über den Rücken und vergrub seine Nase in Bobbys mittlerweile verwuschelte Haare.

Wie hatte Bobby das vermisst. Einfach frei mit der Person, die er liebte, zusammen zu sein, ohne an seine Mutter denken zu müssen.

David gab ihm die Geborgenheit und Liebe, die bei ihm seine Familie schon lange nicht mehr gab.

Und so ließ er sich fallen, in den wunderbar erholsamen Schlaf, aus dem er am liebsten nicht mehr erwachen würde.

David war schon früh am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht und hatte sich fertig gemacht. Bobby ließ er dabei noch eine Weile schlafen.

Er brauchte diesen Schlaf. Der heutige Tag würde kein einfacher für ihn werden, so viel war sicher.

Er musste sich mit seiner Familie aussprechen. David war nicht sicher, ob er Bobby auch noch ein zweites Mal vor dem Selbstmord bewahren könnte.

„Aufwachen, Bobby", sagte er leise und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Behutsam strich er ihm über den Kopf, um ihn aufzuwecken.

Bobby ließ ein unverständliches Grunzen hören und streckte sich dann.

„Mach dich fertig, wir wollen gleich fahren"

Bobby bemerkte, dass David sich richtig fein gemacht hatte. Dieser bemerkte den Blick. „Was? Ich will doch einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn ich deine Eltern das erste Mal sehe!"

Bobby bezweifelte, dass seine Mutter ihn mögen würde, und wenn er sich etwas noch so Feines anziehen würde.

Er stand auf und machte sich ebenfalls fertig und ging dann zu David in die Küche, der ihm einen Kaffee und ein kleines Frühstück gemacht hatte.

Bobby hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger, aber David bestand darauf, dass er etwas aß.

Gegen neun Uhr traten sie die lange Fahrt von Portland in Oregon nach Walnut Creek in Kalifornien an.

Bobby war immer noch sehr still und man sah ihm die Angst an, die wie in Wellen von ihm auszugehen schien.

Als sie um 17 Uhr am Nachmittag ankamen, fing er an zu zittern und Tränen liefen ihm wieder über die Wange.

„Hey. Du schaffst das. Ich bin ja bei dir, du musst nicht alleine mit ihr reden, wenn du das nicht willst", redete David beruhigend auf ihn ein und drückte seine Hand.

Er umarmte ihn noch einmal fest, dann stiegen sie aus und standen vor der großen Haustür, die der Eingang zu Bobbys Zuhause war.

Nach kurzem Klingeln öffnete sie sich und Bobbys Schwester Nancy blickte hinaus.

„Bobby!", rief sie überrascht und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

„Ich dich auch, Nancy. Ist Mum da?"

„Ja, sie sitzt in der Küche und näht. Und wer ist das?", fragte sie und zeigte auf David.

„Das ist mein Freund, David. David, das ist meine kleine Schwester Nancy"

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen", sagte David ein wenig schüchtern und schüttelte der völlig verblüfften Nancy die Hand, die ihm kurz darauf aber einen warmen Blick schenkte.

„Kommt doch rein!", sagte sie und trat beiseite, damit Bobby und David eintreten konnten.

Mary Griffith hatte die ganze Zeit versucht, sich mit Arbeit von Bobby abzulenken. Ihr war es ganz genau bewusst, dass das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, einen Schlag unter der Gürtellinie gewesen war, aber es war ihr einfach rausgerutscht.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie nie mit Bobbys Sexualität klarkommen würde, weil ihr Glaube es ihr verbat.

Sicher liebte sie Bobby, er war schließlich immer noch ihr Kind, aber alles, was sie zu tun versuchte, war nur zu seinem Schutz gedacht, damit er nicht in die Hölle kommt, damit Gott keinen Groll auf ihn hegt.

„Autsch!", schrie sie auf und zog eine Nadel aus ihrem Finger, die sie sich vor Überraschung in ihn gestochen hatte. Bobby und ein unbekannter anderer junger Mann standen in der Tür.

„Hallo Mum", sagte Bobby kühl.

Mary wusste einen kurzen Moment lang nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und machte ihren Mund auf, doch kein Wort kam heraus. So beließ sie es bei einem Nicken.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie in einem ebenso kühlen Tonfall.

Bobby wollte David vorstellen, doch dieser ergriff selbst die Initiative und schüttelte Mary die Hand.

„David Bailey. Ich bin ein Freund von Bobby. Na ja, um genau zu sein, sein Freund.", sagte er freundlich.

Marys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Bobby- Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass- dass das eine Sünde ist! Gott wird dich dafür bestrafen, er wird uns alle bestrafen!", rief sie.

„Das ist mir egal, Mum. Ich werde nicht mehr auf das hören, was du sagst, wenn du nicht akzeptierst, wer ich _bin_!", sagte Bobby kaum hörbar, aber doch verständlich.

„Wer du _geworden _bist!" „WER ICH BIN!"

„Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du gehst. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen", sagte Mary trocken und widmete sich wieder ihrer Nähmaschine.

Tränen füllten Bobbys Augen und liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter. Nur eine Sekunde später stürmte er aus dem Raum.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie Ihrem Sohn antun? Wie Sie sein Herz und seine Seele immer ein kleines Stückchen mehr zerbrechen? Bobby hat gestern Abend versucht, sich umzubringen, verdammt! Und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Sie Bobby in den Selbstmord treiben! Weil ich ihn LIEBE!", schrie David plötzlich, Mary zuckte zusammen.

„Bobby ist ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann, er VERDIENT Eltern, die ihn akzeptieren, keine, die ihn als etwas Abartiges betrachten, nur weil irgendein Buch, das VON MENSCHEN geschrieben wurde, das so vorschreibt! Und wenn Sie das nicht verstehen, dann widern Sie mich an, Mrs Griffith!"

Sprachlos ließ er die sprachlose Mary im Raum zurück und rauschte an Nancy vorbei nach draußen.

Bobby saß an einen Baum gelehnt, Beine angezogen, schluchzend.

David kniete sich neben ihn ins Gras und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Rote Augen blickten ihn an.

„Siehst du? Sie hasst mich!", schluchzte Bobby und schüttelte sich in einem erneuten Heulkrampf.

David zog Bobby in seine schützenden Arme und umarmte ihn fest.

Bobby klammerte sich an ihn und schluchzte in sein T-Shirt hinein.

Plötzlich bemerkten sie einen anderen Schluchzer. Einen weiblichen. Der Schluchzer gehörte zu Mary Griffith, die neben ihnen aufgetaucht war.

„Es- es tut mir ja so leid, Bobby!", schluchzte sie markerschütternd auf und die Tränen liefen wie kleine Wasserfälle aus ihren Augen hinab.

„Ich wollte- ich wollte doch nur, dass du glücklich bist! Aber ich habe dich fast in den Selbstmord getrieben! Ich wollte das doch alles nicht!"

Bobby sah sie direkt an.

„Fast hätte ich dich auf dem Gewissen gehabt! ICH HÄTTE DICH GETÖTET! Das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können. Oh Bobby!"

Mary kniete mittlerweile und hatte die Hände flehend gefaltet.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte sie und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich in einem Heulkrampf schüttelte.

„Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit, Mum. Ich kann das nicht so einfach vergessen"

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Bobby. Aber bitte hasse mich nicht für das, was ich dir antat. Ich liebe dich doch, mein Junge!"

Und Mary umarmte Bobby das erste Mal seit Monaten.

Wie sehr hatte Bobby die schützenden Umarmungen seiner Mutter vermisst. Beide weinten und hielten sich mehrere Minuten lang in den Armen, bis Mary sich löste und ihm fest in die Augen sah.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie leise.

Dann stand sie zusammen mit Bobby auf.

„Ich glaube, wir könnten jetzt alle einen Kaffee gebrauchen. Dad kommt gleich von der Arbeit nach Hause. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen, dich wiederzusehen! Und Joy und Ed erst!", sagte sie und führte Bobby und David ins Haus und stieß damit die Tür zur Zukunft auf.

_2 Jahre später_

Es war ein schöner, warmer Sommertag, an dem die Griffiths und Baileys ein Gartenfest in Walnut Creek veranstalteten.

Kurz nach der Aussprache mit Mary hatte diese Kontakt zu Davids Eltern aufgenommen und hatte in ihnen Freunde gefunden, an die sie sich jederzeit wenden konnte. Davids Eltern hatten genauso wie Mary dieselben Probleme mit der Sexualität ihres Sohnes gehabt, hatten sich dann aber doch überwunden und waren nun glücklich damit.

Bobby hatte nach Drängen Davids wegen seines Selbstmordversuchs die Hilfe eines Psychiaters angenommen. Anfangs hatte er sich noch dagegen gewehrt, doch mit der Zeit musste er feststellen, dass ihm die Gespräche unbeschreiblich gut taten.

Noch dazu hatte er in David den Partner gefunden, den er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, der ihm Liebe und Geborgenheit gab.

Jeden Tag kehrte ein kleines Stück von Bobbys Lebensfreude zurück. Das große schwarze Loch, was früher einmal sein Herz gewesen war, heilte langsam zu und würde bald ganz geschlossen sein.

Zu Mary pflegte er wieder ein normales Mutter-Sohn-Verhältnis, ein Zustand, der früher nicht möglich gewesen war.

David hatte sein Medizinstudium abgeschlossen und arbeitete nun in demselben Pflegeheim als Arzt, in dem auch Bobby als Pfleger arbeitete.

Die Senioren dort gaben beiden Kraft, indem sie ihnen hier und da ein freundliches Wort zusteckten.

Auch Bobbys Großmutter war dorthin gekommen, nachdem sie zu alt geworden war, um allein zu wohnen. Bobby kümmerte sich ganz besonders gut um sie, tat alles, damit ihr nicht allzu langweilig wurde.

Für heute hatte David etwas ganz besonderes geplant. Sicher lag das kleine Päckchen in seiner Hosentasche, er konnte es gut fühlen.

„Kommst du, David? Wir wollen gleich essen!", rief Mary vom gedeckten Tisch zu ihm herüber, wo schon alle anderen saßen.

Nach dem Essen, als es langsam dunkel wurde und die Sonne hinter den hohen Büumen verschwand und alles in ein rotgoldenes Licht tauchte, war es soweit.

David ging zu Bobby hin und plötzlich wurde alles still.

„Bobby. Wir sind nun schon so lange zusammen, und ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie unbeschreiblich ich dich liebe. Du erfüllst mich, bist witzig, gut, freundlich, anständig... Willst du mich heiraten?", sagte David und kniete sich vor ihn hin, das kleine Päckchen öffnend, und zwei Verlobungsringe kamen zum Vorschein.

Für einen Moment hielten alle den Atem an.

„Verdammt, ja!", durchbrach Bobby die Stille.

Alle applaudierten und Mary weinte. Sie weinte nicht, weil sie es als eine Sünde oder etwas Abartiges ansah, nein, sie weinte, weil ihr Sohn so glücklich war.

Und David würde ihn glücklich machen, dessen war sie sich sehr sicher.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
